Georgia: Suicune's Bond
by Hazy Aurora
Summary: Both have only one mission-freedom.
1. Prologue: Legendary Capture

Hazy Aurora: Welcome to Georgia: Suicune's Bond! (Edit: The title has changed due to likeness to another story. This titles suits better.) This is the First of a Trilogy!

Azure: We hope you...

Review and Recommend!

Icefire: On with the fic!

Prologue: Circus Blues 

"Brush down this Ponyta, would ya!" A drunken voice slurred. A beer tankard came flying towards her. Georgia quickly dodged the flying glass and led the frightened Pokemon away into its cage. She hastily removed a brush and brushed down Speedy.

The circus was a horrid place of slavery and torture.

The spectators only saw impressive Pokemon feats and daring acts that were claimed to base on trust. Behind the curtain, however, the stage was a grim and horrendous place where they were prodded into doing the dangerous and impressive acts that the people came to watch.

There was only fear. The actors did their acts out of sheer terror of the Ringmasters, who were nearly always drunk with the overdose of beer and drugs.

Under the showy glitter that was sprinkled over the Ponyta there was a frightened Pokemon, which was thin from lack of proper food.

That day a new Pokemon had arrived for the torturing. It had never been used; for fear that it was too healthy and would escape. Georgia was absolutely sure that it was a rare and unseen Pokemon. She had been feeding it scraps all day to keep its strength up. Those scraps had been gobbled up and Georgia hadn't seen what it looked like or what Pokemon it was.

Georgia was a slave girl. She had been auctioned off to the Circus five long years ago. Her bones jutted out from her body and she was thin all over. Even after all these years she still looked attractive. She had long, greasy black hair that still gleamed with unseen health. Her eyes, behind the skittish girl she had become were full and hopeful. She never talked to others, only the Pokemon that she worked with.

"It's okay Speedy. You're fine and safe here." She croaked and it always was. The Pokemon had learnt from Georgia that only some humans were kind. They were always skittish now. The Ponyta nuzzled Georgia and she stroked his muzzle in return before stumbling out of the cage and closing the cage door.

There was a small crowd around the new Pokemon's cage. Georgia crept over and almost gasped in surprise. There in the cage was a tall, wolf-like Pokemon.

Matted, muddy blue fur was spread on the wolf's body. Bones showed through the blue coat. On its blue fur were gray, stiff haired diamonds and it had a white muzzle that was streaked with maroon blood. The wolf's eyes were crimson, and wild as a winter snowstorm, atop it's head perched a diamond, which was a dull aqua. A knotted purple mane flowed from the diamond and two gray, ribbony tails flashed. It was the legendary Pokemon Suicune.

Georgia had only seen this Pokemon once. She had seen it in a storybook. It wasn't as grand in real life as it was in the book but Georgia didn't care. When the Suicune had seen Georgia it had approached cautiously and in her head words blossomed out of nowhere in Georgia's mind.

::_Thank you_::

"Huh?" Georgia whispered. But the Suicune had retreated back into the shadows of its cage.

-o-

Hazy Aurora: Please Review and Recommend!

Peace! /


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1: Legends of Water

The Circus backstage was dinghy, an opposite of the bright, almost too happy spectators area. The back was where violence happened; its dirt was khaki brown from the bloodsheds. The tent itself was faded, it's fabric looked tired and worn from happenings beyond its folds.

Almost no light filtered inwards and the Pokemon were usually paralyzed from the Thunder Waves of the Ringmasters Magneton. If they didn't obey the Sleep-powder was thrown over them. The harshest punishment was Poison-powder. It brought great suffering, and huge black patches in which the fur usually falls out.

Georgia was cleaning the dirt around the latest bloodshed. It was the nightly seven o'clock show and she could hear the crowd buzzing with excitement as a Raichu did a magnet act. The crowd roared suddenly and the electric mouse was brought back in. Spark's eyes were fearful, his large yellow cheeks were buzzing from unwanted electricity. When he saw Georgia his tense expression relaxed a little and he stumbled over. The Ringmaster had lost all interests with Spark. He was talking, no, muttering to a tamer.

"Have you cleaned up the 'dary." He hissed.

"Yes. She's ready for the stage. 'ad to sedate her to get her gentled. Ya may need a person to sort of calm her. You know, a bonder." He glanced at Melanie. "She seems ta have a way with tha' Pokemon. Make it all the ones that are 'ere." He was looking malevolently at Spark as he said this. Georgia felt a flash of hot fury towards the greasy man.

"Bring it out." He commanded. Immediately two tamers wrestled out a Pokemon.

::_Let me go puny humans!_:: Shrieked a voice. Georgia felt her mouth fall open in astonishment..

The Suicune was standing with the tamers, her fierce red eyes blazing. There was a thick, oily leather muzzle strapped around her soft nose. On her back was a cheap, rusty steel plate that curved up into the shape of a saddle. A bridle made from the same material as the muzzle was hanging from one of the tamer's hands. He was clutching it rather tightly, as if it was a painkiller.

"Did you know what that sad excuse for a Legendary Pokemon just did?" He moaned. Not waiting for an answer he answered his own question. "It just bit me as I was putting the muzzle on!"

::_I am a She, buddy._:: Snarled Suicune. She gathered herself together, and tucked in her head. She swiped her head around, trying to rid herself of the foul muzzle.

"Don't push it, Sui." Whispered Georgia. "He'll punish you!"

::_You can hear me?_:: Exclaimed Suicune in astonishment.

"Of course! Who couldn't?" Georgia hissed angrily. She glared at Suicune.

::_No one can understand a Legendary Pokemon's Speech._::

Georgia blushed and scooped up the battered Raichu. She scurried away across the floor and the sharp stones dug into her callused skin on the bottom of her feet. Suicune watched her with huge, wild ruby eyes. The Tamers crept up alongside. In a flash, they were wrestling her head into the bridle, the rusty bit digging into the side of her mouth.

::_Ouch!_:: Suicune yelped.

Georgia winced, but didn't dare to look backwards. The Legendary thrashed helplessly. After five minutes, there was a disturbed hissing from the crowd. The Suicune was put near a large block and a brightly dressed woman mounted. She yanked the reins, and Suicune found herself walking forwards daintily.

::_You foul thing! I will personally go to Ho-Oh…_:: Suicune faltered.

She was steered brutally into the ring. Georgia watched helplessly from the cages. She ran quickly around and slipped through a hole in the great faded wall into the audience. She could hear Suicune scream with rage as the person on her back made her do amusing acts. Georgia heard the crowd gasp and laugh at the lady and the Legendary. They were praising her for taming such a magnificent beast. Georgia felt her trust in her own race dwindling harshly. Suicune was led back into the circus and the crowd sighed and applauded. Georgia slipped back through the hole to see the Suicune forced into the cage, wearing the muzzle. Furiously, she screeched a howl. The audience stopped whispering. Everything was stunned silence.

Suicune yowled. The audience broke into murmurs. Then, the next act went on, and the Suicune was pushed to the back of their minds.

Suicune clawed at the leather strap. It clung savagely. Bending her huge head down, the Pokemon ripped the muzzle off furiously. It opened its mouth, and a beam shot out. It glanced harmlessly at the steel bars.

"Suicune! You can't escape like that!" Georgia rushed up.

::_Watch me._:: Suicune roared. She sent another beam hurtling, and the bars bent a little.

::_Watch me puny humans!_:: Suicune bellowed. This time, a blasting wind roared into the bars. They shattered, and Suicune leapt out, and scooped up Georgia. She clung on as the Suicune flew around, blasting the bars. One after another the Pokemon were freed, and they stampeded towards the exit.

"Get them!" Bellowed one of the Tamers, and tried to catch the furious Legendary. Suicune pulled her head free and barged into the crowd. The Pokemon followed and Suicune let out one pure, high note. The legendary's eyes glowed and the Pokemon and Melanie floated upwards and they were running along thin air.

"Suicune! Where are we going?" Georgia rasped.

::_Freedom. Home._:: Suicune managed to shout into Georgia's head. Then she was engulfed by hate again and Georgia withdrew her contact. Suicune leapt out of the stifling tent into the cold night air. Georgia had never been out of the Circus tent, except for when they had shifted towns. The night sky was dotted with pinpricks of light, stretching far and wide.

Georgia looked in wonder as they flew. Suicune was leaping gracefully through the air, and sinking slightly. Her paws sunk into the earth and she drove the Pokemon a smart pace before settling into a smooth rocking rhythm. Georgia felt her eyes droop and she was sleeping soundly. Suicune rocked on.

Georgia woke to a pink sky. She was lying on a bed of grass, with the injured Pokemon all around her. Suicune had vanished.

"I should have never chased a Legend…" Sighed Georgia. She patted Sparks on the head and went off for the high rock nearby. Sitting on the edge, she looked at the rising sun with interest. She had only seen the soft moon, never the bright glary and warm Sun.

::_Freedom._:: Came the familiar voice. Suicune had appeared behind Georgia.

"You! Where have you been?" Georgia looked up at the Legendary. Suicune looked as if it had come out of the pages of the storybook now, and had never been through the horror of the circus.

::_I have been…around. You sleep too long._:: Suicune replied.

"Where exactly?" Georgia smirked.

::_Somewhere! Honest. Now, stop calling me Suicune and start calling me Avalon._::

"Avalon? Is that your name?" Georgia queried.

::_As you humans like to say, 'dur'. We are going to travel Johto. On my travels, I have picked up various objects from…around. I think they may come in useful. And, on the circumstances that you will release me often, you may use this ball_.:: She nudged a pure white ball towards Georgia.

"Okay. What should I do to catch you?" Georgia picked up the ball and quizzically tilted her head.

::_Just…Throw it towards me. I won't fight._:: Avalon shuddered.

"Okay. But don't go all silly on me." Georgia threw the ball gently so that it bounced off the beast. It swallowed up the Pokemon and dropped. It wobble a bit before settling into stillness. Georgia picked it up and threw it again. Suicune appeared in a flash.

::_It isn't that bad. But don't leave me in there too long._:: Threatened Avalon. She picked her way delicately down the rock and bounded into the woods. Almost immediately, she seemed to ram into an invisible wall.

::_OUCH!_:: Avalon yowled. She tipped around dizzily, and fell to the ground.

"These must be Pokeball Boundaries." Laughed Georgia.

Hazy Aurora: There you have it. Another chapter. And hopefully this won't be the last. Please remember to Review, and until next time,

Peace! /


	3. Chapter 2: Jarred

Okay, I've made another Chapter. I feel like writing anyway. I suppose Role-Playing has helped get rid Writer's Block. So, expect more. And stay tuned. I've sort of gotten better with my writing, and I waffle on about things. A lot. I had started the previous Chapter when this Story was still called 'Melanie: Suicune Tamer' so it needed redoing. But this Chapter will be pretty good to write. I mean, I am thinking up something already. I'll do it soon.

Anyway, here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2- Allies and Friends 

Avalon spun around and toddled over. Sitting down on her haunches, she rubbed her head with a paw.

::_That was a bad idea…_:: Avalon complained.

"You asked for it." Georgia smirked.

She grinned at the look of indignation in Avalon's eyes.

"Come off it. Can you heal the Pokemon?" Georgia walked over to Sparks and stroked him gently.

::_I can. Just step aside._:: Avalon commanded.

Obediently, Georgia left Sparks. Pure blue light left the Suicune's diamond like a shooting star. It leapt through the cold morning air and twisted itself around Sparks, wrapping itself into a smooth healing cocoon. Gradually, the sore scars and hard gashes left the Pokemon's body. The light danced off Sparks and vanished, leaving the scent of fresh water.

"Rai?" Sparks croaked. It sat up and looked around.

::_I can heal them all. But it will take time. Go to the cave and help yourself to the junk I have collected from foolish trainers. Take Sparks with you. I will come with the Pokemon later._:: She nodded towards a small hidden cleft in the steep cliff.

Nodding to Avalon, Georgia and Sparks dawdled along the faint track to the cliff face. It loomed above them, casting a black shadow over them. The shade was a relief to Georgia, because she was pale-skinned, she was not resistant to the Sun's stinging rays.

_How does she get up there?_ Wondered Georgia, bewildered.

Sparks placed its furry front paws on the cliff's craggy surface. He seemed to be feeling around for a foothold, as he leapt up the cliff as easily as a Rapidash runs along a prairie. Using his hind legs as momentum, Sparks reached the cleft, and looked back down at Georgia, and burst out into sniggers.

"It isn't funny! I don't have such strong legs as you!" Georgia yelled.

She cautiously placed her palms on the cliff and felt around. There! Underneath her hands, she felt a sure and sturdy handhold. Wedging her left foot in the crack, she hesitantly felt around again. After an hour, in which Sparks fell asleep, Avalon healed the Pokemon, and Georgia struggled to gain altitude, Georgia finally reached the secluded den of the Legendary.

"Wake up Sparks." Georgia roughly shook the Raichu awake.

Sparks looked at Georgia in a reproachful way before getting to its large paws. Georgia slipped into the cave. The change in temperature was astounding. Georgia shivered. It had grown icy cold, the warm, fresh morning air becoming crisp and sharp, bitter even. The cave's craggy walls, identical to the cliff face, were strewn with small clusters of reflective crystals, each shooting back one of the small rays of sunlight that had fallen through the cave onto the first of the crystals. In a corner, a nest made from fur, leaves and feathers sat. Next to the nest was a stone shelf, holding a fair few Ultra Balls, a belt, and a jacket imprinted with a Pokeball. It also held a sharp tooth, hung from a leather thong. It was caked with dried…stuff. Georgia felt it was blood.

Shivering, she turned away. Opposite was a clear pool, flowing from a trickle in the wall. Down the bottom, Georgia could see lumps of clear sapphire. Over near the entrance were two large packs. They seemed to be brimming with items. Georgia supposed Avalon had taken them from two of the Pokemon Trainers she had battled. She left Sparks to drink out of the water, and crouched down over the packs. Just inside was a Trainer ID. It was slightly blurred, but she could make out spiky hair, and huge brown eyes. The text was illegible. Shuddering, she turned the ID card over. It wasn't so blurred, and she could make out 'Pokemon League Champion'. This person had been a League Champion! Georgia had overheard the crowd at the Circus speak about the League. Shrugging, she chucked the card out of the cave. Turning her attention away from the strange card, she looked inside the many fold of the backpack. In one of the pockets was a stack of magazines called 'The Trainer's Resource'. There were healing items, drugs, Pokeballs, the lot. Even a collapsible Bicycle!

The other bag was disappointing. The Pockets were almost empty, except for the Trainer ID, which was for a girl. She replaced the ID into the other backpack. She didn't have any ID for the moment, so this would have to do. She took out the various items, including a strange feather the colour silver. She pocketed the feather in the bag, and scavenged the last of the items. Picking up the pack, she carried it over to the shelf, and emptied the Ultra Balls, clipped on the belt, and slipped the jacket over her raggedy clothes.

_I'll have to get some more._ Georgia thought. She hitched the backpack up onto her shoulders, and picked up the tooth.

_I'll wash this. Then I'll head back to Avalon._ She treaded over to the pool, and dipped the tooth gingerly into the crystal clear water. It was as if it had been waiting for that moment. The blood fell away, and promptly vanished. The fang sparkled, and Georgia held it up, raising her eyebrows, impressed. She then slung the leather around her neck, and tucked the tooth under her clothes.

Calling to Sparks, Georgia left the cave. The burning circle was high in the sky, and Georgia's skin ached for shade.

Sparks looked around. Georgia was just wondering how to get down when Sparks leapt down the side of the cliff. In seconds, he had reached the bottom. Groaning loudly, Georgia picked her way down the cliff, wondering why Sparks hadn't taken this path earlier. She was just wishing that she had some of the leather pouches that others of her kind wore when she reached the end. The smooth grass was a relief from the sharp, stinging stones.

Georgia wondered mutely how she was going to make it, traveling around Johto with Pokemon. She was so deep in thought; she almost walked on top of Avalon.

::_Hey! Watch it!_:: Came Avalon's cry of indignation.

"Sorry Av." Georgia said mutely.

::_You got the supplies from the cave? Catch the Circus Pokemon._:: Avalon nodded towards the huddle of scared Pokemon.

The crowd was of seven, very frightened, now healed Pokemon. A Lapras, a Ponyta, a Torchic, a Houndour, a Jolteon, an Umbreon, and a Mightyena. Approaching each one slowly, she captured them in the Ultra Balls, and tucked the spheres into the Pokeball Pouches, and on the belt. She hung the Crystal Pokeball off the belt also.

::_A Human Boy comes. I must hide._:: Avalon returned her form to a white beam, and it whizzed back inside her Pokeball.

Quickly, Georgia returned Sparks to another Ultra Ball, and tried to scramble up a tree.

Too Late.

"Hello? I thought I heard voices…Oh." A boy came into view, looked around, and finally settled his eyes on Georgia.

"Um…Hi." He looked shyly at her from underneath his cap.

"Hello." Georgia looked sharply at him.

"M-My name is Jarred. What's your name?" Jarred asked.

"Georgia." Georgia said hesitantly.

"Hey!" Jarred exclaimed, spotting the Pokeballs on Georgia's waist. "You're a Trainer! 3 on 3 battle?"

"I really can't…"

"Come on! Don't be a wuss!" Jarred teased.

He had hit a nerve.

"Fine! Go ShadowSnap!" Georgia let out her Mightyena. She had thought up the nickname as a 'spur of the moment'.

"Go Scyther! Show that Mightyena!" Jarred threw a Park Ball onto the makeshift field. A Pokemon appeared, that looked a little like a Praying Mantis, that only had scythes instead of its stick like front feet.

"Scyyy!" Scyther screeched.

ShadowSnap snarled, exposing a large set of fangs. His eyes were bitter and cold towards Jarred, though you could still see that Georgia was his pride. He stood stock still, awaiting instructions from his mistress.

"Scyther! Use False Swipe!" Jarred commanded.

Scythe's scythes gleamed as he leapt forwards, ready to slash.

"ShadowSnap! Shadow Ball!" Georgia commanded.

ShadowSnap gathered a ball of pure darkness in his jaws. Just as Scyther was nearby, it released the energy, and Scyther went for a trip. He crashed into a rock, and got shakily to his feet.

"Slash attack now!" Yelled Jarred.

Scyther whizzed forwards again, it's scythes ready to slash and hack.

"ShadowSnap! Faint Attack!" Georgia shouted.

ShadowSnap promptly disappeared. Scyther stopped its head on attack to stare around bluntly. Suddenly, ShadowSnap materialized behind Scyther and raised his front paw, ready to strike.

"Scyther! Watch out…!" Jarred cried, trying to warn his Pokemon. But his cry came a second too late.

SLASSSH!

ShadowSnap's claws slashed at Scyther's back, leaving bloody trails where the claws had been. Groaning, the defeated Scyther collapsed under the Mightyena's paws.

"Scyther!" Jarred moaned, and Scyther dissolved into red light, which zoomed back inside the Park Ball.

"Go Blaziken!"

A large Pokemon appeared. It stood on two sturdy legs, which were colored like flames. Its arms were long and ended with three fingers, like a chicken foot. Flames burst out of slits just above the hand like claws. Its eyes were surly and determined, and it had cream feathers that split from its shoulders.

"Blaze!!" It roared, punching a fist into its other palm.

"ShadowSnap! Return. Go IceEye!" Georgia again nicknamed the Lapras fast. She switched ShadowSnap out.

"Blaziken! Sky Uppercut!" Jarred yelled angrily, furious that Scyther had fainted.

Blaziken shot forwards, and tried to give Lapras a punch to send her to the heavens. Luckily, Georgia cried her attack first.

"Lapras! Use Surf!" She commanded.

Lapras let loose a high wail, and a gigantic wall of water conjured itself underneath Blaziken. The water roared, and Blaziken was swept underneath. Crying joyously, IceEye plunged under. They heard a growl, a wail, and suddenly Blaziken shot up from the deep of the raging wave. The Lapras surfaced soon after, wailing indignantly. Georgia could see that Blaziken had given IceEye a punch, for there was a large welt on IceEye's side.

"Blaziken!" Jarred yelled.

The water evaporated, and Blaziken landed with a thud on the hard ground. It tried to lift itself up, though it had been waterlogged from the wave. It collapsed, fainted.

"THAT'S IT!" Jarred roared.

_He needs to cool down._ Thought Georgia calmly, surveying Jarred's obvious rage.

"Return Blaziken! Go Tropius!" Jarred screeched.

A large dinosaur appeared in front of Jarred, and roared its challenge at IceEye. IceEye looked calmly into its rage filled eyes, and Tropius's anger at the Lapras grew. Without command, it leapt into the air. Two large leaves started flapping in a rhythm.

"I-I-It's flying??" Georgia's eyes were as round as saucers.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that Tropius is part Flying Type? It can finish Lapras off easily! Tropius, ATTACK!" Jarred smirked.

Tropius stopped beating its leaves. Then it was plummeting straight for the ground, and straight for IceEye!

"IceEye! Use Ice Beam!"

IceEye looked upwards and released a powerful beam of azure light. The light frothed upwards quickly, and consumed Tropius. There was a roar of pain. And Tropius was plummeting to the ground for a different reason.

"Tropius! Return!" Jarred cried. The red beam just consumed Tropius in time, because if he had waited a moment longer, Georgia's Pokemon would have been a pancake.

"Well done. Not many people beat me." Jarred smiled and offered Georgia his hand.

_Well, that is obvious._ Georgia thought as she shook hands with Jarred briskly. Jarred had nearly become a berserker.

"I need to get to a Pokemon Centre. Say, would you like to travel with me? I haven't traveled with someone since I first started my Journey at Littleroot Town. This is my second Pokemon Journey, and I'm trying my luck in capturing Pokemon in Johto." He looked at Georgia's patched clothes. "Are you trying to save money? Otherwise we had better get you some new clothes." He chuckled at Georgia's indignant expression.

"Okay." She said hesitantly. She returned IceEye and followed Jarred through the dense forests.

Around two hours later, Georgia had been taken to the nearest Trainer Shack to buy some proper clothes. She now wore loose tracksuit pants that were blue, the jacket, and a short-sleeved black T-Shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of black Sneakers. She felt stuffy and hot under the layers of cloth, but shrugged it off.

::_Is everything all right Georgia?_:: Came the smooth voice of Avalon.

_Avalon! _Georgia thought happily.

::_Yes?_:: Came Avalon's reply.

_You mean, you can hear my thoughts?!_ Georgia tried out the new form of speaking.

::_Of course I can dimwit. With your loud thoughts, who couldn't? I'm surprised that other Human hasn't noticed anything strange about you. Anyway, you should stay with him until the time is right._::

_What is that time?_ Georgia almost yelled in her head.

But Avalon had withdrawn her contact. All Georgia felt now was her own thoughts.

_Oh well. She'll give eventually._ Georgia thought briskly.

"Hey Georgia! Come on! Don't stand around all day!" Came Jarred's yell from outside.

"Coming!"

Well, that's it for Chapter Three. I'll do Review Replies now, for Chapter One, and the Prolouge. I'm going to put their review in Quotation Marks, just to show you what the heck I'm talking about.

Mercenary Pen- 

'Hey, you seem to be a real fanatic about Suicune, don't you. This isn't a complaint as such, but perhaps you could work on a little more description to set the scene for your story.

Mercenary Pen (a.k.a. I'm not perfect) signing off.'

Yay! A first Reviewer! Yup! If you ever come across a person more Suicune-Fanatic than me I'll be amazed! Yes, I do need a lot more description on the place, but it was a spur of the moment idea and I just wanted to get it down on paper. So I really should have gone over it…oh well.

Surfingpikachu05- 

'That was so good! excellent Hazy Aurora!  
Since your favourite legendary Pokemon is Suicune then my story will appear to have Suicune!  
Good luck! and plz update!

Aiming 33 reviews for my story to update.'

Thankies! And yes, My fav Pokemon is Suicune, though I do like Raikou…If your story has Suicune then I will be pleased! Thankies Again! Ooh, I think your story has 33 Reviews…

Emerald Milotic- 

'Woo! Very good. I hope you continue with this story, I'd like to read more.'

Thankies! I am going to continue, so keep reviewing!

IloveJesus7390- 

'Wow I want to see what happens next! Write more! :)'

Ooh, I want to find out too! What will happen next? Stay Tuned!

Skitty 2004- 

'It would be nice if you could change the girls name. I have nothing wrong with it but another person has a story 'Melani: Flareon Tamer' and they just seem very similar title wise.'

Yes, I agree. I've changed the title, so that the similarities are now different. Thanks for the Review!

Anonymous: Surfingpikachu05- 

'Cool... I will be updating soon!  
You know me?  
Remember?'

I sure hope so! Of course I know you! How could I forget!

Ryu the Dragon Demon- 

'This looks like a really good story! Keep it up!'

Thanks! Thanks for the Review!

**Anonymous: joebobthecandyman-**

'More...MORE! Chants for more huggles you and gives you cheese'

Alright! I'll make more! Thanks for the Review! I sure hope it is Cheddar Cheese…

Skitty 2004-

'How would they have gotten Suicune or Avalon into the circus in the first place? Thank you for updating! Please make another chapter soon! Keep writing!'

Ooh, something will pop up…But if I told you, I would be giving it away! Thanks for the Review!

Ryu the Dragon Demon- 

'Awesome! Go Sparks! Go Avalon! Now I want to put a Suicune in RG! CURSE YOU AND WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!'

You want to put Suicune in Rogue Genetics? o Heh, I'll write! Thankies!

IloveJesus7390- 

'You have updated! Yeah! I love it! Please update again very soon, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!'

A miracle isn't it! winks You do?! Thankies and the same to you!

Twisted Alyx- 

'This is really interesting so far. It seems rather unlikely that Georgia could still be considered pretty after all the unfortunate things you said she goes through.

It's nice to see a different approach to Suicune. I myself always profile it and all the other legendaries as virtually uncatch-able and constantly graceful... blah blah blah. I liked your descriptive. I hope you keep this up, because it's very good.

-TA'

Georgia has Inner Beauty, which is why I said she was still considered beautiful. She still has pretty eyes, behind the hurt. She just needs healing. I decided to make Suicune's profile as a legendary thought of as a different direction. I mean, if all the fics were about 'Suicune could never be caught' it would be boring. I will continue. Thanks!

Twisted Alyx- 

'It almost seemed too easy. (Please note that I'm not saying its bad) I can't really see why Suicune, excuse me, AVALON (kewl name for a Sui, btw) would want to be captured after going through all the trouble of escaping in the first place. Also, Suicune strikes me as an aloof Pokemon since it's so rare and so many people want to catch it. Why would she want to travel out in the open?

-TA'

If you thought that all the time you couldn't be caught, you wouldn't bother to hide yourself! Avalon didn't think, and that's when they snagged her. She was caught by a Hunter, and sold to the Circus at a high price. Thanks for the Review!

I'm going to write the next Chapter fairly quickly. So keep your eyes peeled! Here's a preview.

Chapter 3: The many faces of Jarred 

_Georgia hurried through the streets, the street mongrels hot on her trail. _

"_STOP! That belongs to us!" They yelled…_

Until then, Review if you may! I love to hear what the Reader's think!

-Hazy Aurora!


End file.
